


Anarchy on the rise

by hiddendaisy1821



Category: Constantine (TV), The Originals (TV), The Originals/Constantine, crossover - Fandom
Genre: And Rebekah had to put some sense not only into her brother but also the master of the dark arts, Crossover, Family, Friendship, Gen, and brOTP, or destroy it, or that one time Klaus and Constantine teamed up to save the world, same thing really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6350941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddendaisy1821/pseuds/hiddendaisy1821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two unlikely individuals plot to leave their mark on the darkness filled world but with different agendas on both sides, who will end up satisfied with what they've got or will it all turn to ashes? But really when the Original vampire and the Master of the dark arts team up can it end any other way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The dabbler meets the real thing

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say this is one of the fics I posted on ff.net. Probably one of the most fun times I had writing, so I thought to spread the joy here on ao3. Hope you enjoy. This is a crossover AU.

Things were different now, less fragile and he was beginning to think it was all starting to make sense. No veil on their eyes anymore just the plain, hard truth. That was the problem wasn't it?

The truth. Most of us can't handle it. One look in the mirror every morning proved strenuous enough. The more we are exposed to it, the more we back away. We would claim all kinds of reasons for doing so. In the end it all comes down to this. It hurts and we can't take it.

Some of us are so blinded by it that we can't see anything else and it cripples us to the point of no return. Leaves us living in a vacuum, simply existing with nothing to be desired or wanted.

Some can go beyond it and achieve wonders in the eyes of others and some can use it to achieve control over those same people. That is where he fits. The puppeteer of sorts. The bogeyman that holds the others at bay, making them wonder if there was something more out there and should they be as careless as they tended to be.

Plead or cry, no mercy shall arise. Those were the words of a code in his mind. He watches over the world, good or bad and maintains the balance for those who it concerns. The noble vampires and the fierce wolves all heard the myth of the grim ripper that will knock on your door in the middle of the night offering to take your soul.

His coat protects him from the cold he does not feel and his clothes make him fit amongst those he was not a part of. Lightly tapping the head stone he's sitting on he lifts his head up basking in the evening chill. Or he tries to before he is rudely interrupted.

"Well aren't you cozy mate, sitting there among your work I presume. Always just enjoying the result and never the effort."

This individual is also one who lives with his truth. The failure that masks the potential of what he can be, but the world is too grim not to give help to the side of light. The dark days are coming too soon in his opinion otherwise.

"Patience John, it is not every day you come across someone as myself I might say."

He can hear a snarky comment that greets him in return and can't help but wonder how predictable can this man before him be. The flick of a lighter can be seen as he lights up a cigarette in an annoyed manner.

"Believe me mate this is not the first time I come across one of you. I happen to stumble quite often across your kind whether it is of heavenly or hellish sort. All I ask is - angel or a demon?"

A slow smile escapes him - the man has wit, he will give him that. Perhaps he will indulge him for a while. No need for a second look to understand that he needs help, albeit a reluctant one but he will provide nonetheless. Maybe it was time he steps up into the fray so to speak.

Taking the cigarettes from the man's pocket and making them appear in his hand, he takes one out and places it in his mouth. The lighter immediately follows and he flickers it skillfully.

"As I said before, I am something else... _mate_."

He can see the intrigue in the blond man's eyes - he is careful even though his appearance tells a different story but he knows that he will thread lightly. They will get along splendidly and it will perhaps make his time here a bit more interesting. Now down to business it seems as the man's coat snaps towards him in the offending manner.

"And just who you might be _skimpy_? Another fancy pants demon wanting to destroy the world or perhaps that is just at the end of your diabolical plans?"

The sarcasm does him no justice. He had heard great many stories of the man that defied heaven and hell just to try to right a wrong.

"It does not matter who I am, as much as it does that I know exactly who you are and that just maybe you are in need of assistance."

Before the other man can protest, he lets himself be serious for a moment.

"I won't take 'no' for an answer, Constantine."

He let the crisp coldness enter the place around them, for the "master of the dark arts" to understand just a bit of the predicament he was in. Yet his stiff upper lip is back with vengeance.

"How about blow it out your ass mate, I do not take well to mysterious figures telling me what to do. How is that for a no Mister…"

He laughs at that, thinking how funny is Constantine, thinking his reply will somehow change his mind before he just continues as if he didn't hear him.

"My name is Klaus, and you and I are going to tear this world apart."

John just stands there for a moment before just running a hand through his hair and tugging angrily at the tips of it. Some mental issues could also be called in question but he can work with that. The winning could be heard from a mile away.

"What are you, a bloody Santa Claus? You've got to be joking."

Klaus sits back on the tombstone and regards Constantine with an amused smile.

"There are things to be done and balance to be restored. Since no one is doing anything to help the good I will be tipping the scales in your favor so to speak."

To that Constantine just stumped his foot and started to walk away.

"If I don't have a say in this matter than I don't have to pretend to tolerate you, go scare some children and leave me the fuck alone."

Klaus looks back at the sky as Constantine walks away. It is going to be a wonderful evening. The wicked smile that followed promised nothing good, but entertaining indeed.


	2. He could've handled it

The next time they met it was under no pretense of who each of them was. Both on the war path for something greater than the supernatural world combined and it spoke in volumes how their stubborn streaks haven't change that. The price of defeating and winning against something bigger than themselves.

Two unlikely heroes set to make the difference, weather that will be good or bad remained to be seen. So it wasn't by accident that this time they collided in an abandon cottage that was just spouting evil for the pleasure of being cliché.

He found it difficult to remain undetected it would seem as the poor sod was blindly breaching and breaking every obstacle in the way for his own merit while cussing profanities in an outright irritated voice. Time to make his presence known for not much time remained before the demon greets them.

"I believe you should stick to the dark arts mate. Clearly stalking skills are not among your considerable talents of being good at nothing in particular. Do pace yourself."

Constantine angrily turned towards the sound and a new level of irritation resided on his face.

"You! The Santa bloke- right now is not the time to be making rounds in your ever long need to annoy me all the way back to hell."

He failed to see the demon materialize behind him and Klaus watched in amusement as he was thrown towards the other side of the cottage.

"Son of a-"

And once more he was cut off as the demon pulled him by invisible force to the next wall and started to choke him under pressure.

"Need any help?"

The only sound coming from him was a light gurgling as his tongue lost the ability to function under the strain. Maybe he should interrupt and with that in mind he moved behind the creature and in a slight plain move of his hand powerfully stroke the demon, splitting him in half. The blood soaked his hand and he could still feel the life pulsing through her.

In the meantime the force that held Constantine had released the lad and left him crumpled and leaning against the wall to catch his breath. Klaus only smiled at the discomfort and made a bowing motion with his hand.

"No thank you needed, that one was on the house." he said with a smile.

Constantine pushed himself of the wall and stalked passed him.

"I said I was fine, didn't need your sodding help that's for sure."

Klaus decided to follow him while he rummaged through the cottage to find the relic that release the demon.

"Sure you didn't what with all the guts being from seconds to shaking your hand from the outside. I'm sure you would've handled it splendidly."

Constantine pulled a skull hilted dagger and whispered bingo, before getting up and proceeding to chant a spell that made the blade disintegrate in his hand.

"I would have and all your mockery is doing jack, as you see I would've handled it."

Quickly casting a glance on the wall he was pinned moments ago, brow frowned into confusion he added, "Still this was a praying demon, how he managed to be corporeal and attack with so much power is a bit confounding."

That was probably because Klaus tinkered a bit with the poor soul and amplified him a bit, but Constantine didn't need to know that. All in the name of fun.

"Isn't it time for you to accept my assistance, Constantine?"

The man in question turned around regarding him seriously before taking a deep breath in resignation and uttering one word. "No."

Well that would have been a surprise if Klaus didn't already know what kind of man John was. A stubborn one.

"Now bugger off mate."

With that he lit up a cigarette and exited the small cottage.

Just a minor setback, nothing more. As he moved to leave Klaus stepped on and crushed the empty pack that Constantine dropped to the ground.


	3. Family reunion

The muzzle from the gun was still smoking by the time he made an appearance and Klaus was in no way surprised to see Constantine standing over a tattooed man with weird facial deformities. Oh and a bullet hole on his forehead.

"Are you sure the bullet will do, they are particularly ineffective in this type of business, master of the dark arts."

Constantine turned to look at him while still pointing the gun at the fallen man-creature.

"Then it's a good thing this isn't not just any gun, but the one with the magic bullets…"

A cocky smile was enough to have Klaus roll his eyes in exasperation. Mortals really were idiots. He fired another round at the body while still looking at Klaus.

"Can't hurt to be sure though."

He shot him a few more times and then went to grab the canister that was placed by the alleyway wall and proceeded to pour the contents on the body.

"Now, don't you think that is a tad bit of overkill now?" Klaus asked casually.

Tossing the container he lit up his lighter and laughed.

"An overkill is exactly the right amount I was going for thank you very much. Unnecessary - perhaps, cool - absolutely."

With that he tossed the lighter and the fire enveloped the body and it continued to eat him up until nothing but ashes were left in its place.

"You're an idiot is what you are."

He started to leave the alleyway but in the next moment the hulking figure emerged and with an animal like roar attacked them. He didn't have much time to think before he had his hand in his chest, holding at disgusting mass of beating flesh.

"You should've stayed put like a good boy and this wouldn't have happened."

He could hear the retreating footsteps of the other demon possessed humans behind the creature, while saying in disbelief, "This is not possible, you shouldn't be here. It is forbidden."

The blood was still fresh on his clothes as he regarded them with an amused smile.

"I see you have heard of me, fantastic. Then you know this won't take long."

In the next moment he had them all on the floor in an unrecognizable bloody mass.

"Another beautiful evening."

Alongside him a set of footsteps and the cigarette smoke were coolly regarding his work.

"Well, that escalated quickly. It appears you are not the usual charlatan of the heavenly or hellish sort. Which makes me wonder what is on your agenda, because from my experience you will never get an overly powerful "something" without it wanting something in return."

Klaus still looked upon his little showcase and contemplated what would the reaction be if he went and actually told him that he was, in fact _the_ most evil thing out there if he needed to be. That was the trick wasn't it? He was what the scales demanded of him and the darkness that was descending upon them demanded his allegiance to good, for now.

"I am "something" that is on your side, helping you rid yourself of these beasties a bit quicker and with a dash of finesse if I may say so."

Constantine scoffed and blew out the smoke while looking at the mess around him.

"That is all I'm gonna get, huh. Finesse, please you're like a child splashing paint around and claiming it is a drawing. Don't think I will hang around your insanity for a moment longer than need be."

Before they could continue, a very familiar voice echoed through the environment. It bounded to happen sooner or later.

"You wanker what did I tell you about involving yourself in the squabble of good and evil directly. Must you act like a child all the time Nik?"

The hurricane that was Rebekah came to greet them and as annoyed as he was by her interference maybe he could turn it in his favor.

"Hello sister."

Her arms crossed and a judging frown was etched on her face, if he didn't know better he would've thought that she was mad. Fortunately he knew her long enough to detect a concerned Rebekah from a mile away.

"Don't you hello me mister. I am seconds away from having a rage fit and the only thing keeping me away is that we might get seen by the humans."

A clearing of throat could be heard and they turned their heads towards a clueless looking Constantine. Rebekah looking at him like he was an insignificant speck that ruined her moment had him amused to no end. The quip in which she addressed him was even better.

"And who the hell are you?"

Constantine quickly bit back and lit up another cigarette.

"John Constantine, a fighter against evil and supernatural and the master of…uh well occasional dabbler in the dark arts let's just say. But to tie myself to your little tirade from a moment ago, I also happen to be a human sweetheart."

She turned back to look at Klaus and the judgment was back full force.

"You have got to be kidding me."


	4. The original plan

Timing was always crucial and he knew that better than anyone. Now to avoid the natural disaster that was Rebekah was going to be a whole different ball game and the one he possibly wasn't prepared for. She always did this, come into his life in a flash, turning everything upside down hoping he was clever enough to pick up the pieces.

The next words out of his mouth were going to be one of the most important steps in getting out of here with only a bruised ego and the fact that she found him so quickly. So how could he even begin to explain what he was doing here, and with a human in tow, it didn't lend itself to a positive outcome.

"I can explain…"

Okay, not the best of starts but he could remedy that, if she gave him a chance. Depends on how tolerant for his crap she was at the moment. The impatient tapping of her foot was more than a clear sign that he was threading on a very thin ground.

"Please, do explain Nik. Tell me all about you being bored out of your mind and in dire need for some entertainment so you decide to show yourself to the biggest idiot in the village to amuse you while you tip the scales of good and evil. How am I doing so far, ha?"

To say he was speechless and a bit annoyed was as clear as day, but if she needed to rant then there was nothing he could actually say to stop and change that. Also, if he knew what was good for him he also wouldn't try to.

"You may be on the right track but there is more to it…"

Her hand indicated for him to stop before she continued her speech from before.

"A rhetorical question Nik, I know I'm right. You were having a fit because you are the biggest ass in the world and you just wanted some entertainment before you go back to doing what you do best. We both know that is manipulating and leaving people to eat their hearts out."

A laugh escaped before she could continue on from Constantine and it worked perfectly because she turned her attention to him and out of Klaus' way.

"And you, snarky. Don't give me your 'sarcasm is for the cool kids'. I will break every bone in your body, turn you upside and watch while you bleed to death while I giggle at your pain and misery, _skipper_."

He could clearly see Constantine mouthing 'skipper' in confusion before he snapped right back.

"Now you listen to me lassie but I am already more than fed up with that thing you call brother, but to have you now thrown in the mix so I have to listen to you nonsense is where I draw the line."

He spread his hands towards them and continued on.

"You two are obviously insane and I honestly can't believe that I'm the only sane person here. Anyways you two might as well kill each other for all I care but I've had enough of this and I am leaving. I know that it is a common thing for him to watch me leave but now you two will have the pleasure."

With that he turned and walked away, while Rebekah was still trying to process what he said. Good tactics, leave while she's on the back foot. Now Klaus on the other hand, couldn't enjoy such privilege.

She turned back to him as if Constantine never was there, with an expression that clearly stated 'Really, you picked him?', but more of that on the latter side. Now it was time to face the music. Seeing as he was serious now, he felt that it was time for the truth.

"Okay enough with the games Nik, what is the real reason. Now that no one is listening."

-oo-

Klaus was inclined to move them into a more sanitary place, but he knew her stubborn nature wouldn't allow for him to move until he gave her all the facts and they were plenty.

As he managed to move on the nearby wall he found a single moment of piece before it was gone.

"Come on Nik, out with it. I know you would like to keep the all cards to yourself but if you want me to go along with your charade I might as well know what it is that I'm allowing."

He exhaled and turned to look at her, once more reminded that this was the person who he trusted most and was the only one he would ensure had his loyalty. She never did things half way that he remembers and now was no different.

"Fine, but I would rather not do this in an alleyway but actually somewhere more civil."

He heard her exasperated sigh before he heard her say anything and knew that her patience was growing thin.

"Have it your way but I am not letting you out of my sight."

She gestured for him to walk ahead and he did so reluctantly. He wondered why he was so nervous, because it wasn't like him to feel anything other than what he allowed himself to feel. Tired from always analyzing and even beating the dead horse for no good reason but to torture himself he moved them into a rather "nice" looking bar. What he meant by nice was that there weren't alcohol ridden people slouched on every corner.

Instead soft guitars riff could be heard in the background and barkeep cleaning the counter casually. Good they will have their privacy here. Soon after, they were seated and were along the far booth and hitting the same old drinks they did for a better part of their immortal lives.

Her fingers softly tapped to the music on the small glass. Her entire posture was leaving little room to guess that she wanted his clarification sooner rather than later. He had delayed them for long enough.

"You know what we are and what we do Rebekah?"

An annoyed look was present, as if she needed a history lesson.

"Yes yes, we are immortal beings from which most of the supernatural things began from. We were here on Earth for one reason in the beginning, to guard the humans."

He took a sip of his drink before interrupting her answer.

"And then you did something that offended the powers that be because instead of guarding them you made them our blood subjects and it soon turned into an experiment and what have started to be rather curious reactions to our blood. The bloodlust soon came with it."

Her eyes lost focus as she relived those days and it was nothing short of a bucket of cold water on both of them and he knew that if he really wanted to he could diverge this into something other and it could be turned into something on a lighter note. Still, he owes her more than that and he will not back down now.

"Soon the world was overflown with vampires and werewolves, which stemmed from my blood. They were nothing but monsters and they made humans their meals. The evil finally had fangs so to speak."

A shiver went through him as the memories crashed on the caged walls of his mind, but he didn't stop.

"Life took another turn as fates came up with a cruel punishment. Death would have been too easy on us. Just as we were made from their infinite power, family by the blood that flows in our veins there was a side effect to our creation. One a curse for wolves, the other for vampires."

Their eyes meet and the pain and suffering of years was still not dwindling in each of them. Rebekah softly retold the part that left scars until this very day.

"Then when punishment came, you did the unthinkable Nik and took it upon yourself to serve our sentence as the guardian over the humans, against the same monsters we created. They gave you the same curse that flowed through me and created something different and unfamiliar. One to rule them all."

He finished the tale in an afterthought.

"A hybrid - all the strength, but none of the weaknesses and all the magic they could cram into me so I could stand before them and demand fear and rule."

She look at him in sympathy, she knew that he did not do plenty of good in his life but that was the one thing she held as the act of kindness he always had in him.

"And I was free."

That is the reason they have become who they are today and they needed to remind themselves every once in a while so the pit doesn't swallow them whole. The pit that held no way out and day in and out they spend looking over not being able to impact the world in anyway, but through myth and magic.

"And here we are."

She nodded in return, before coming to realize that all they did was talk about things they already knew. As much as reminiscing was good for the soul it was time to move things along.

"Good you have distracted me long enough, what it is you plan Nik, out with it."

Before this turned worse for him, the bar door opened and in walked Constantine looking torn apart as his clothes were in tatters. He sat at the bar and ordered a drink before glancing around the place and seeing the unlikely duo.

"Oh bloody hell."

-oo—

He figured many people had a bad timing and it was just in curse to their bad luck. He would feel pity for the poor fool but the man had just interrupted Rebekah getting the full scoop on things and that is just not going to be adequate.

Constantine walked up to them and smiled at their obvious irritation at interrupting something he wasn't supposed to.

"Fancy meeting you two here, thought the bird would've already kicked your ass back to the next Sunday, but here you are, still intact."

He may have thought that the little exorcist was funny at one point or another but this time it was different. Rebekah looked ready to fry the poor bastard and he wouldn't mind letting her.

"Oh look it is your human, again poking his nose where it doesn't belong, Nik. Wow you really know how to pick them."

He watched him looking at her in disbelief and showing his hands in already tattered coat didn't make him any less of a child.

"I am not his human. I am just as annoyed with his presence as I am with yours. How you people keep popping up wherever I go is still beyond me. Can't you all just leave me alone?"

She flipped her hair and looked at him like he really was the village idiot.

"If you have not noticed we were here long before you barged in so make yourself scares won't you? I would really hate to break a nail on your face."

He leaned down to her level and just grinned at her obvious irritation with him.

"Feisty, just how I like them."

In the next moment Klaus could feel Rebekah literally pulling herself mentally not to kill him on the spot and he figured he would have to intervene.

"Constantine?"

The man turned towards him with a questionable expression.

"What?"

He snapped his fingers and said.

"Sleep."

A thud could be heard as Constantine hit his head on the table and collapsed on the ground. A light snore could be heard, but he knew that will be a hell of a headache the moment he wakes up. The barkeep looked curiously towards them and already fallen man.

"He already got slushed in the last pub, so this was a bit too much for him. We'll take him home don't mind us."

Rebekah looked slightly surprised but didn't say anything.

"I think you would've done much worse if given enough time." he explained briefly.

A slight sag in shoulders and a nod of acceptance told him everything he needed to know. Constantine should thank him for this because he just saved his life.

"Now to continue our conversation where you were about to tell me what you are planning Nik."

He leaned back in the chair and nursed his drink.

"You know that the darkness is coming Rebekah and I am a bit curious of happenings as of late because things are getting out of hand slowly."

She only listened and relieved he realized that maybe she will let him say what little he had to say before she tears him a new one. Things had been difficult with them but he knew that the action will serve as the catalyst for what he was trying to do.

"Don't get me wrong I understand that my assistance is needed if I ever wish to do this properly so I decided that this is the perfect time to give the good side a little nudge. Help them retain the balance and in the meantime find the biggest charlatan in this place that will unconsciously help me free myself from the ever present course."

She followed his eyes as he pointed and showed at Constantine when he mentioned the charlatan. She intertwined her fingers and regarded him in slight contempt.

"So let me get this straight. You want to help the good side regain balance all the while you are plotting on the side to get yourself free from the punishment powers that be put on you. It sounds simple enough but let me ask you this, how in the hell will this human help you get your freedom when you yourself couldn't."

He took out a small piece of paper and on it was a single word. _Angel_. Her eyes wide at the revelation and he continued to drink the burning liquid.

"Don't tell me this sod had been in the presence of an angel and you know full damn well that we are not allowed to interact or come in contact with one for it will breach the confidence powers placed on you and you would be banished to the eternity in hell Nik. What were you thinking?"

A slow smile formed on his face as he leaned forward to whisper his answer.

"I mean for the angel to reveal himself to Constantine in their place of need and I will capture and demand something that is long overdue to be granted to us. Don't you agree Rebekah?"

She regarded him for a silent moment, before standing up and pulling her jacket over her shoulders.

"You will fight the heaven itself to get what you want, you and your freedom. Why is it that you crave it so badly Nik?"

He looked up to her before letting the glass rest on the table and stood up next to her. He may be tired of a lot of things but a fight for something he wanted was never out of question. Sure before he didn't try as valiantly as he was trying now but that doesn't matter in the grand scheme of thing. The opportunity didn't rise then but now it was here and he will do whatever it takes to make it count.

Bending to pick up the slumped Constantine he looked back at her.

"Does it even matter Rebekah. All you need to know that for that freedom I will stop at nothing, no price is to high too pay for me. I will damn who ever stands in my way, heaven or hell. It is up to you will you stand beside me or watch from the sidelines."

In the next moment he was gone and after a concerned look at the reflection in the window she was gone too. The barkeep only arrived a second later to see nothing but two empty glasses and a few dollar bills tossed about and no one in sight.


	5. The Gatekeeper

The place looked like a model home but it was anything but and it was probably the only thing that was normal about this place. Klaus knew the moment he walked inside that he wasn't wanted. There was a powerful force at work here and it even made him feel uneasy. Still, placing one foot in front of the other he walked inside and dropped the prone body of one John Constantine on the bed.

A painful groan could be heard from the said man as Klaus walked around and took in this mysterious place Constantine called home or a safe house, he still wasn't entirely sure.

"Just like a hangover, I really shouldn't be surprised your humiliation of me is still in a full swing."

Klaus turned towards him and only waved his hand away.

"You'll get over it. Be glad I didn't leave you in the hands of Rebekah. Days would pass before you would beg for her to end your life."

In the meantime Constantine pulled out a cigarette and lit it up with a flick of a lighter.

"Ah a feisty one. Surprised she hasn't mingled your bones mate; I am used to woman wanting to break a few of my bones. Makes it more interesting don't you think?"

Klaus only turned away and went to the nearby cabinet to pour himself a drink.

"If you want to stay here for a moment longer than I think it is high time you told me what it is that you want from me - Nik was it?"

Quick as a lightning the glass shattered next to Constantine's head.

"Don't ever call me that or you will be bleeding in all sorts of unpleasant ways while I wrap your vocal cords around your eye sockets."

In return Constantine only laughed and continued to lounge on the couch.

"How would that even work mate?" he asked with a grin in place. "Never mind, I want to quit with all the dilly dally and hear what you actually want from me. Because as much as you play at this as something you do for fun, we both know better."

Klaus only watched him from the cabinet before he moved over to examine the relics that seemed to be hanging on every far side of the room.

"You thought of me as an angel or devil like creature, but you couldn't be further from the truth. The sad fact that not many people know about me, everything is a myth these days, no straight facts to be seen or read."

He regarded an ancient blade that shone on the wall and his fingers danced on the blade tasting its strength.

"I miss the time when all we had were books that contained as much of truth as they could possibly gather but the truth is now quickly changed and bended to the ways of those who want it seen in their own way."

A clicking of the tongue and tapping of a finger could be heard and he turned his attention back to Constantine.

"Move along man, don't need your sob story. All I need are facts , what do you want so I can be rid of you as quickly as possible."

A sigh escaped Klaus as he watched the impatience dance on the younger man's face.

"That's the problem with youth these days; they don't want the truth, but whatever works for them - the instant solution. Never taking their time to observe and understand."

All he could hear was the soft swish of smoke as it clouded the room and filled with the heavy tension.

"I take you have a couple of centuries on me. Enough the jibber jabber, out with the facts or I will make this as difficult for you as possible."

Klaus sighed as he realized that no matter how bad the news, people always rushed to hear it and it wasn't any different in this case.

"I want you to summon your angel friend so I could decide his fate, because you see, for all my magical prowess there are rules in place that I can't change or dispute. To get what I want I need to him present and you will serve as a messenger of sorts."

Constantine looked at him and laughed at the ridiculousness of the proposal.

"Sure, because that is all you want, for me to be Aladdin and summon the genie for you. I may be a charlatan but don't consider me an idiot because you are a liar."

Klaus only smiled and the sinister feeling settled once more amongst the two men.

"I did say you are interesting Constantine, and I am glad I wasn't wrong."

Constantine, not being able to handle this anymore than he had already, j annoyed with the entire situation, slammed his hand on the couch, and said "Cut the crap and be straight with me here. I am losing nerves and you are being a pompous ass so out with it."

Well he had a feeling he was drawing it out, mostly because he didn't know how to say it, but best be out with it as they said.

"I will need one more favor from you when that angel appears. I will need you to trap it into our world by stealing one of his feathers, because then I can deal with him myself. Until then he is untouchable sadly. I hate to admit but you are my first stepping stone towards the necessary evil I will unleash for powers that be to finally listen to what I have to say."

He was watching it all, unsure of how to proceed but the answer would've come sooner or later.

"There it is - the string that needs to be pulled for the puppet to dance. You think that I am insane enough to do such a thing when there is nothing for me in it, and basically forsake any chances for heaven and side myself with the barbecue in hell for the rest of eternity."

It wasn't long before Klaus responded. Cold and calculated.

"I will give you Astra."

Constantine was on his feet at the mention of her name, shaking his head in disbelief.

"You think me mad to think that you can just toss a girl's name and expect me to jump. Pardon my ignorance but that gives me little confidence that you will do anything after I help you but be on your merry way. There is no way I will trust you to hold your end of the deal."

Klaus thought about it, the problem didn't lie in doing something fundamentally wrong by his logic but the problem lay in the fact he had no foundation to trust him with any of it. As powerful as he was he knew that Constantine wouldn't relent. That left him with only one thing to do.

"Then how about we go get her now and be done with it. Also, if you decide to deceive me in any way I will bring the poor girl right back to hell and make the sentence that she had before look like a picnic. Are we clear?"

The atmosphere was cold, the facts laid out and the only thing left to do was either to accept it and lend a hand to a person that has shown their hand, or trust that he will find another way to save Astra. No matter what he chooses in the end they will both be branded as villains and betrayers.

"There is that sinister nature of yours, mate. Why pretend you are on the side of good when you are anything but?"

Klaus growled, he really was losing his patience and if need be he would find another way, after he ended the existence of Constantine and anyone he had ever met of course.

"Fine but if I see you even blink wrongly I will find a way to make your life miserable or something along those lines, because I still have trouble believing you'll hold up your end of the deal. So all I can do is wait and see."

Klaus smiled in victory. This was what he wanted in the first place - a valid player on the side of good that will do whatever is necessary to deliver on his promise because of the personal stake. He was in control and for once he didn't have to kill anyone, yet.

"Fantastic. You'll be hearing from me."

-oo-

Klaus's next stop was a rather upstanding place, a five star restaurant because he needed to speak with someone who could also potentially have his back but he wasn't still entirely sure. Still, if he wanted to go to hell and avoid facing the devil himself he had to talk to the gate keeper of the domain.

He had learned that most upper class demons like to dine and live on the finer things and it was no different with this one. Sitting and patiently waiting in the luxurious place was a man dressed in a black and looking rather uninterested by the world around him. When he came to sit down at the table the only greeting he got was a simple name.

"Niklaus."

It was enough for him to understand that he already figured out what he wanted from him. Still the ringer was that no other could grant him passage and he needed to tread lightly. This one will not be intimidated by his antics because he could rival Klaus in every way possible when it comes to cruelty. Don't let the suit fool you.

"Elijah."

The man in return only had a subtle smirk as he tasted the fine wine that was presented to him.

"I do feel curious why you would summon me. Have you no regard to what it is you want to do? It will tip the scales of the balance in a mess of the unknown."

Klaus knew what it meant and if he wanted to get anywhere with him, he needed to be objective and lay down the facts first.

"Yes, I don't need reminding in what I am doing here. You know the darkness is rising and you won't be able to keep them all at bay anymore, Elijah, no matter how powerful you are. Where is the righteous balance there, when it is the evil knocking on your door and out of your rules and domains?"

He seemed unfazed by his little jab, but it was expected to be so, Elijah had restored the precocious balance between two sides an uncounted number of times, so there was no need to pretend that he felt anything for either side. Still his pride at being who he was proved to be a completely different matter.

"I advise you to exercise caution. I believe you think me unable of restraining a few demons that decide to break free from their domains. I have done so for centuries. Tell me, is getting the girl back worth it? Will it appease the human?"

He only looked at the mess of people that enjoyed their pointless meal feasts and gatherings, believing how it was all that made this sodding planet and their lives.

"I am aiming for it. You, on the other hand Elijah, cannot stand there and tell me that you can hold the darkness back. A couple of demons sure, but I am talking about thousands, millions even."

Even then the only thing that changed was the slight veins under his eyes, his control slipping a tad bit, unnoticeable to the ordinary people but he was anything but.

"I will not stand for this mockery. My rules are law and I will not be disrespected. Not by you or any other lowlife that dares to cross the line and come at my gate expecting freedom. He will only see death."

Klaus held up his hands in surrender and only continued to pour the wine Elijah had been drinking since he came.

"I didn't mean to offend you, but I know that the devil has turned a blind eye and things are moving alone. He had given up on the treaty so why must you obey the rules that no longer apply?"

After that the silence settled in and he knew that Elijah was contemplating what to do, but he needed a little nudge in the right direction.

"Rebekah will be by my side and I know you don't want let anything happen to her."

The softening of his gaze said it all. He was a guardian to her, always made sure she was kept safe, sort of a big brother figure. She had snuck behind his facade and he spend most of the time watching that the demon world doesn't try and abuse her naive nature and immense power that came from being who they were.

A soft sight escaped him and in the next moment Klaus got what he wanted.

"Fine. You will get your undisturbed passage to the Underworld but I expect that you won't take Rebekah with you. I may reconsider this otherwise."

He slowly stood up and buttoned his suit jacket, observing the people around him, before his gaze settled back on Klaus.

"We will do it on my terms; I will call upon you when it is possible to do so. You will be ready or it won't happen at another time. Do make as little noise there as possible and one more thing, don't try to double cross me by bringing someone else out, or it will be rather unpleasant for you Niklaus."

Elijah extended his hand, a devil like smirk on his face and Klaus knew better than to lie to him, because he could read anyone. Almost like the devil.

"Are we in agreement Niklaus?"

He stood up as well and met him head on. Grasping his hand in agreement he shook it firmly. No time for doubt.

"Agreed."


	6. One last hurrah

The one place he needed to visit after seeing Elijah was the one where he felt he knew where he stood. No games or surprises this time and he slowly moved to the far corner of the overlook on the edge of the city scape.

After a moment of just watching the pleasant view he heard the sound of the footsteps near him and he didn't need to turn to know who it was.

"I figured we have one last hurrah before we move into the unknown."

The blonde hair that gently moved on the cool breeze was just a needed conformation that even after everything she still came.

"One last hurrah Nik."

He knew things were not going to be easy, but maybe this time it all aligns for him to finally do it right.

"I knew that no matter what you'd have my back Rebekah."

No matter how much time had passed there was that one simple truth he could always rely on.

"Like you expected anything less, probably would've drowned in your pity otherwise. Poor Nik, no one in this world on your side." she teased.

A small smile stretched on his face. She always kicked him into gear if he started to lose sight and now was no different.

"Probably would've entered a support group."

A laugh escaped her and it reminded him of the time when things were different, easier and when there wasn't so much at stake.

"Nik you do realize you are asking for a lot? There is a tiny chance that it will all turn out okay but a big one that it will all end up a giant mess that will probably leave not only you but all those in the vicinity with ramifications for the next century."

He was still, because he had thought about it a billion times and now he knew what he wanted and what he needed to do. He wasn't afraid or doubtful, the end goal was all that mattered.

"For that small chance I am willing to bet everything."

The rays of the sun were slowly breaking through the night sky and it was calling for a new morning, a beginning, something new for all of them.

"Remember how before you would always step into the battle head first, relying on brute strength to guide you?" she asked and he only nodded in return. "I don't see that now. The person I see is one of calculated measure and deathly action. I believe you will get your chance and I will support you no matter what Nik."

He smiled, relieved that she was there by his side. He needed the familiarity, something to hold him on the right path. She had done it for a long time and now was no different. The constant he just couldn't do this without.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Rebekah. Ready to do some damage?"

The fire in her eyes was back, a spark for something bigger than herself. Maybe it will not only save him, this escape of his but inadvertently save her as well. She wasn't the same for years now and seeing the glimpse of old Rebekah brought a new wave of energy and he was ready to do it all.

"You know I am."

-oo-

Soon the time came and he found himself in a place of rather ominous fortitude. It was a giant old industrial plant. No one had been there for years and it was looking as abandoned as ever.

The old path that crunched beneath his feet as the rocks struggled to hold their formation led him in front of an abandoned door that hadn't been used in ages and in front of them materialized Elijah, still as regal as before.

"Of all the places where we could have had our meet this is so clichéd even for you Elijah. Where is the flare and panache? You know - the evil."

Elijah looked as nun-phased as someone who just arrived from another dimension could be. Adjusting his cufflinks he addressed Klaus.

"Yes, I do believe you would find this as mediocre to your usual high standards of crawling in the shadows and pulling the strings "

Klaus only laughed at his response. He always did like Elijah's dry humor.

"Come on now, you wound me. What with all the crawling in the shadows I didn't have time to throw a bin of dust on an archaic looking place to make it look authentic."

By the look on Elijah's face he was not amused, but he seemed a bit more relaxed which served him just as well.

"Enough with the chit-chat, let us do what we agreed upon so I can be finished with this farce."

He only nodded in return and made the slight gesture for Elijah to lead. He placed his hand before him with the look of silent concentration and a rift opened into another place. The place of darkness and thick air that left Klaus on edge from an unknown threat. Elijah looked right at home, not even a shoulder twitch on him.

They stepped through and the world opened up before them, looming darkness in the sky and the screams of tortured souls followed through the air. He figured he could get used to it, after a thousand years or so of being forced to live in this hellish place. To each his own, because as he glanced towards Elijah, he was as unfazed as before and for all his nobility he knew that a monster lied beneath.

"Let us make haste, for we do not have much time before the others are aware of your presence here."

In silent agreement they moved on, trekking through the unknown land until they encountered a fortress that seemed to be carved in stone, and by Elijah's reaction could only be the place that they were searching for. A couple of demons greeted them, but a quick work and their heads were on the ground.

Swiftly they moved without any commotion, but as they moved inside the fortress they were surrounded by a massive horde of demons. Klaus only cracked a smile, it had been years since he could let loose and this will be a perfect place to do so.

"I will take the fifty on the left, the rest are yours Niklaus."

"You are too kind Elijah. Let's make this quick."

In a flash they were amongst the demons, cutting and breaking through them like dolls. Blood was running like a river among them and it pooled on the ground making a grotesque vision or a piece of art.

After it finished all that was left were two figures standing among piles of bodies and torn flesh.

They moved dipper into the fortress only to find a giant pit that greeted them.

"What now, oh wise one?"

Elijah ignored his further jabs and said as stoic as ever, "We jump."

Klaus looked down the pit and back at Elijah, before releasing a sigh.

"This is going to hurt, won't it?"

It was Elijah who stepped first on the ledge.

"I am sure, you as one of the cursed ones will survive."

With that he stepped of and plummeted down. Klaus scratched his head before he stepped on the ledge and pushed of, but not before he said, "He still didn't deny that it will hurt."

With that both of them were gone into the unknown, but Klaus contemplated during his flight that this needed to be resolved quickly or the Powers that be would get the wind of this and it will create a giant problem. One he wasn't prepared to deal with it.

-oo-

Down the rabbit hole they went in hopes of being closer to the goal. When he hit the ground his feet crumbled underneath him and he fell on his knees but soon stood upright to see where they had landed. Elijah was already moving forwards and as he did the same, the place revealed itself.

A cave like walls surrounded them with all the dry and liquid lava seeping from them. If he thought the last place was bad, this one took the crown. The air was thick, breathing not possible because of all the gasses that were spread around. Here you will find no human and he was threading lightly, trying to avoid being burned on the sizzling walls and ground. Even the soles of his shoes were slowly but surely melting off.

"We shouldn't linger Niklaus. There are more dangerous beings in this place than you and I and they are as possessive as all animals."

They were running through the dreaded place, swiftly trying to make their exit and soon an outing presented itself. An exit in a form of a rusted looking gate that probably wasn't opened in a thousand years presented itself and in front of it a three headed beast. Well they knew that it wouldn't have be easy.

"I believe this will cause a bigger problem than we initially thought."

Klaus only smiled as he stared the beast down.

"Don't they always? It never turns out as it's planned, you'd do well to remember that Elijah."

In the next moment his hand glowed and a sword appeared, looking as ominous as its owner. Elijah on the other hand already had his drown from nowhere as it appeared.

"I haven't used it in over a hundred years, Niklaus. Your proclamations about darkness better be correct or I will unleash its fury on you."

The darkness in Elijah's eyes grew as the vain beneath his eyes pulsed with insatiable power and hunger for blood. Klaus looked at the gatekeeper and couldn't help but be impressed. He will be valid asset in his fight. The sword in his hand glowed an even darker red and the bloodlust took over. He didn't allow himself the theatrics Elijah did, but his eyes blazed yellow from the surge of power and he was off, Elijah just behind to him.

"Let's finish this."


	7. The devils den

It lasted long, too long for both of them. The beast was at least ten times their size and it wasn't letting up no matter how much they sliced it. Klaus's brow was soaked with sweat, he was pulling no punches but he figured he could last a bit longer if he ramped up a bit more.

Glancing quickly towards Elijah he could see normally stoic person also sweating and resorting to pure brute force instead of precise striking at the said beast. It burned, their movements now sluggish at best and it just about hurt to breathe but as he avoided another bite from rage induced beast he decided that it was time to go all out.

He gripped his sword like a vice and dashed towards the creature with a surgeon like precision cutting through one of the heads - the middle one. The sward almost slipped from his grip at the impact and he struggled to keep himself upright after pouring his strength into cutting the alien flesh.

The beast looked confused at the loss and Elijah took advantage of it, putting his strength behind the swing before he hit the right head as hard as he could, and then watched it roll away into the darkness and the beast was finally knocked out.

They quickly moved to the door and with all their remaining might pulled it open just enough for them to pass. On the other side they both slumped down it, exhausted from the brawl, needing a moment to settle their heats.

"If this is the first serious demon we face I hate to think what the others look like."

Elijah only nodded his head before putting on his rumpled suit jacket, which was mostly in pieces by now.

"This is a hidden passage guarded by the bloodhound for centuries. We managed to daze him for a short while but he will be even stronger by the time we return and that also doesn't bode well for us. We will need to find another way."

Klaus could only wipe the sweat with his bloodied hand, his other had sustained the bite from one of the beast heads and he could feel the poison running through him. His curse will protect him and he could already feel it fighting the poison, but in the meantime it was seeping out all of his remaining strength leaving him unable to take another step.

"I suggest we rest for a bit before tackling the remaining part of our path."

He could already feel his eyes closing and all he heard from Elijah was a murmured response.

"Perhaps you are right. I believe that this path leads to the demon you are looking for, the one that holds the girl. In this state we cannot parry him…"

That was all Klaus heard before he was consumed by darkness. The simple whisper escaped him before he was gone.

"Soon."

-oo-

Could have been minutes or just about days but by the time Klaus woke up he was at a loss when it came to his surroundings. Fire burned and he could see Elijah siting on the opposite side. How he got fire in this place wasn't a far stretch as everything here was basically burning beneath the surface.

Elijah was a few feet away from him sitting and gazing at the flames.

"You do realize we didn't need this."

Elijah's gaze snapped to him before he only shrugged.

"I like fires, they are calm and contemplative. I can think in piece, no need for distraction."

Klaus could only scoff at his answer. Hell's gatekeeper enjoying fire, who would've thought? He meant that in the nicest way possible because without him he doubts he could've survived the beast.

"We shouldn't just sit about, we are losing precious time."

With that he moved to stand, all his bones aching. It appeared as though he hadn't fully recovered, but it will have to do. A simple swipe of hand from Elijah was enough to extinguish any trace of fire. He moved ahead.

"If you think that the time is our only problem you are mistaken. I did say earlier that this path will lead us into the demons layer and the next hurdle will be much more difficult to clear than the last one."

Shrugging of the dirt, Klaus could already see the difficulty ahead but it needed to be done so he will push forward. Maybe he will finally get lucky and not pummeled to death by an enormous beast.

"It does not matter what the circumstances are. I must go on; if you wish to stay and return to your post I won't hold it against you. I do doubt it will be easy going back the way we came though."

Elijah responded in a subdued matter, seeing as they were in the same situation for now.

"I did say I would deliver on this and I will. I just hope that you will reconsider pulling Rebekah any further in this. She has had enough of her own misfortune."

A simple truth that will break out in the end is that he is deceiving both of them, but for now it was a necessary evil.

"I did say I will keep her out of it and I am holding to that, am I not? She isn't here."

The thing was that if Elijah hadn't decided to come he would've been forced to do so, but in the meantime he had already instructed Rebekah to go and see how the dynamic between Constantine and angels was. He also sensed there was something more there, because it was strange that an angel would show himself to a person, especially one like Constantine.

Elijah was watching him carefully, probably judging if he was telling the truth and by now they knew each other well enough to know that both were hiding something from the other.

"For now that is enough Niklaus, but don't take me for a fool and expect me to believe your fable attempt at dissuading me from the obvious fact that you are hiding something."

Klaus had expected something along those lines and in return he could only remain silent. Let Elijah draw his own conclusions.

"Be that as it may, we are here now and if we want to get out of this alive we best be done with his. Let us go and see what is at the end of this path."

They moved quickly and silently and the path soon opened up to reveal a cliff path into a mountain that had an opening with a few demons stationed there. They continued down that path until they were a few leagues away from the said demons. They were obviously guards but as they moved closer they were halted as the guards only lowered their spear like weapons and motioned for them to step into the mountain.

Surprised Klaus went in, followed by Elijah all the while cautiously monitoring the two guards who returned back to their post as if they haven't seen them. Elijah only said what Klaus had already suspected.

"There goes our element of surprise."

He couldn't agree more.

-oo-

The halls were endless but after a good hour of moving into the mountain, they entered a giant throne room. The cages surrounding it were filled with lost souls of humans and nothing but the pale corpses were left of them. The bodies couldn't survive but that didn't mean that the souls were allowed to go. No, here they were trapped in their decaying bodies for as long as they were held in this place.

The demon rose from his place in the room and stood before them, a giant human like body, with scales that looked as hard as nothing on Earth. It will be something of an impossible challenge but he had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"You are the one that is causing all this fuss I presume. I have to thank you, I suppose, otherwise my bargaining chips would be somewhat nonexistent."

The demon only growled and in the next moment they were being attacked. The immense force and speed had them hitting the wall even before they could call their swords. The hit took a big toll on them but they stood up.

"You think this could've been a little less fun than it is."

Klaus thought of all the cool witty things that he could've said but all it came out was blood and a weak reply.

"I can't feel my legs."

As he spat out the blood that gathered in his mouth he righted himself up, seeing as Elijah did the same.

"No witty comeback Niklaus? It must be bad."

He could hear the shallow breath that Elijah couldn't seem to draw. Elijah was as bad as Klaus but being who he was his perception of pain was a bit numb.

"Ah it'll come to me, after I have his head on my sword."

"You do realize that is as close to impossible as it can be."

They watched as he started to move towards them seemingly enjoying having them suffer on his behalf. Well they will change that soon. The sword materialized in his hand and he took a moment to gather himself before he did this. For him to be free, he will have to go through the monster. He will go through whatever it takes to obtain it and now it was no different.

Seeing as they drew their weapons the demon pulled out a massive looking axe and dared them to come at him.

In the next moment he was charging at him, while Elijah moved towards the other side, to attack him from behind. The heavy blast could be heard that signified the start of the battle.


	8. The deal with an angel

His hands were shaking, his mighty swing had grown weak, but he made sure every swing counted. Made the demon work for it but he was tired and he knew that Elijah, who was slumped in the indented cage wall was not faring better himself. They did agree it would be impossible but this was ridiculous.

Slowly he could see the demon taking advantage and in the next moment he was losing air as the demon had him by his throat, holding him up like a mere puppet. He could hear him speak in his head even though his distorted visage showed no signs.

"You thought to walk into my domain and challenge me? Weak is what you are."

His vision was slowly blurring, he couldn't see much but he did manage a glare in demons direction.

"At least I don't take what doesn't belong to me, that is a sign of weakness."

The growl came much lauder this time and the claws around his neck were digging in just a little more.

"You calling me weak, being at your end. I will not allow your soul to go anywhere, it will be here for all eternity."

He could feel his life slipping and in the next moment a blinding light hit him and he sew a giant sword go through the demons head. As the demon dropped to the ground he was greeted by none other than a heavenly sight. An angel was standing there. A woman.

"Not your time yet Klaus. The powers would be very disappointed if they saw you fall."

The dark hair and youthful look gave her away. He hadn't seen one in thousand years, but the one he saw back then was before him again.

"Davina."

The angel smiled and in the next moment a portal was open and she stepped through.

"Come quickly, he will come too soon and my energy isn't as stable as on Earth."

He saw Elijah slowly moving after he came to from all the beating. Before he did the same he scouted the place for the girl. A light pointed the cage for him and he looked at the portal where Davina had her hand pointed in that direction. She was helping him and that was an unsettling thought, but he thought no further and broke the girl out of cage. Her lifeless body felt like a feather but he moved and soon as he stepped through the portal they were in front of the cottage where Constantine resided.

Before they could get in, Davina healed the girl.

"Her body needed to be revitalized now that it is out of the Underworld."

He could hear the heartbeat coming from the girl and was pleased that not all was going downhill. Still, seeing Davina here meant that they knew about him trying to break free and that was a whole new level of problems.

"How did you find me?"

Davina looked at him, cold and detached. Even angels hated him. At least that was something they all had in common.

"We watched you for some time, since we do monitor John and seeing you there was surprising. We figured your plans and all. Sadly for you, but you did save the girl if not for your selfish reason. At least you and the gatekeeper weakened the demon long enough for me to attack him."

He knew that. In Underworld, angels were no match for demons and vice versa. It is good he was neither. Now he could see Elijah as exhausted as he in a stance that said he was at the end. Not even the sight of an angel, which now that he thought about it, did Elijah even see?

"Yes he can see me. He is the gatekeeper, against all those who try and cross in or out, including angels."

"Why don't you go and report back to your bosses then and leave me to my fate."

She looked at him while slowly drawing her wings and starting to chant in an ancient language. Still he could hear her in his head as well.

"They demand your soul but as you saved the girl and did something out of your sorts, you will be granted a choice."

"A choice?"

She nodded as energy enveloped him and he felt that he was in a cage of energy that could react either way.

"No lies and plots, just a simple choice."

Then probably the energy would kill him if he said something wrong.

"What's the choice?"

"You can free Rebekah from her curse as a vampire and make her human, but you will be a regular human also. The other of course, is you stay a noble and regulate the balance without ever seeing her or anyone again, in constant watch from Powers that be."

He scoffed and bit back.

"Not much of a choice."

As he thought about it he figured that it would come to him in a simple manner. He did make the same choice a thousand years ago and he will make it again. To save Rebekah he will do it once more.

"I made my choice Davina."

The runes glowed brightly before they were gone.

"I know."

With that she was gone and before he could understand what was going on he faced Elijah.

"I must also face my punishment. Hopefully not as severe as yours."

He extended his hand towards him. He offered him gratitude and Elijah accepted it.

"In the end, we are who we are Niklaus."

Then he was gone only leaving him with the sleeping girl. The next think he heard was a laud crash from the cottage before a man appeared before him.

"What is this whole bloody ruckus all about?"

Soon as the man saw who was there he stopped and a moment later he realized who Klaus had with him.

"Astra?"

The little girl didn't wake so Klaus filled him in.

"She's a little tired from the trip but in good shape, although I wouldn't think of the therapist bills if she ever remembers any of this."


	9. The remaining choice

It was not often that he felt as awkward as he did at the moment he watched Constantine fumble and jumble over unsuspecting girl. After he came with Elijah here he was at the end of his strength so all he could do was slump back into an uncomfortable couch and wait for the haze of tiredness to fade.

During it he had to endure hours of Constantine being a hurricane of energy and emotion as he tended to the girl, and then after he finished checking she was alright he sent her back home or to her relatives here in America. Whatever, it is not like he cared.

He did however care that he had to endure Constantine being the brooding self after that and it just brought another wave of nausea as he tried not to roll his eyes for the hundredth time. At least he gave him a drink and a cigarette and he didn't want to think too much on how they were mirroring each other by slumping on the opposite sides lost in thought. Him, over losing his status as being something more and returning to being a pitiful human and Constantine over how he's all alone or whatever.

He pointed at Constantine, his words a bit slurred from the alcohol but he managed to keep upright.

"What do you have to be cross about, Constantine? I was a supernatural God and now I'm this."

He motioned at himself in irritation.

"It is obviously I who should be moping about being a good for nothing human. Here's your freedom Niklaus, but you'd be living like a dog." he said waving the hand his drink spilling over slightly as he added, "All of them just enjoy slumping in my misery."

Constantine only laughed and turned to the side as he felt a cough from too much smoking and drinking coming on.

"You are human, what better way to live out your choices. At least you have someone in your corner. Me- nobody wants to do what I do and now it is just idiotic."

After a moment of contemplation Klaus said, "Sure, a thousand year old man with no particular social skills or knowledge on anything about how to succeed and you think you have it bad."

Constantine only looked at him and said, "You know what, you should join me. You have the knowledge on everything supernatural for the last thousand years and me a dabbler in dark arts and occasional fighter for the good side. We could do some real damage."

Klaus was wondering if he really should. What can he do after all the bloody time of being a supernatural being? Perhaps he really could do it, fight the good fight and maybe take out his anger on those who wronged him. He was technically still doing the powers a favor but he was too drunk to care.

"Maybe we could do some damage. Make the evil really wonder before it comes knocking on the door."

Slightly more comfortable with the idea and the heavy haze of his drink he laid his head back on the couch while Constantine did the same on the other side of the room.

"The dynamic duo - soon we will be the best out there and I won't even meddle if you die because I don't care about your particular wellbeing all that much."

Klaus fought to stay awake as he replied, "I couldn't be concerned less about yours either. I'd maybe even nudge you in that direction."

"Hm."

It was all he managed before they were both nodding off. That is until a giant noise startled them and they turned to the front door.

"What the hell did you do, Nik?"

The fierce stance and blonde hair. Yep that was Rebekah alright.

-oo-

After getting themselves half way decent Klaus was met by an uncompromising stare of Rebekah's and a rather silent Constantine. The bastard knew how to pick his fights.

Most of the things that went down were just a distant memory somehow and he just couldn't believe that he was facing another threat. Slightly out of his element and basically always in the same spot if the person in question was Rebekah.

"Why are you sitting there like two of the world's biggest idiots and not explaining what the hell happened?"

Constantine, as helpful as ever, only pointed at him and said, "It was his fault. He did it."

Sending him a threatening glare he turned to Rebekah and tried to explain what actually happened.

"Well you see, I saw an opportunity and took it. I had a bargaining chip for this lad here but in the end as you can probably tell it all fell apart."

"Hey now don't you bring me into your little squabble. I am an innocent victim."

Klaus turned to him and angrily retorted, "You are a bloody idiot is what you are."

Rebekah finally took matters in her own hands.

"If you two don't start acting like adults I might just start my own bloodbath here. I think you need to start giving me some answers."

The thing was he didn't really want to talk about his screw up but sadly now he was in no position to negotiate those terms.

"I thought that I could get the sodding girl from hell and bring her to this idiot here so I can finally get my hands on the bloody angel who in return ended showing up anyway and saving me and Elijah's defeated asses. So you better be grateful that we are here and human than sitting in hell frying."

He finally let some of that bitter failure go and seeing Rebekah's face he realized that might have not been a good idea.

"You're human Nik?"

_This is why he didn't like talking or explaining himself to anyone._


	10. For those about to…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...the last one...

The awkward silence stretched on and he wasn't about to break it. The one who did was sadly neither him nor Rebekah.

"I am going to slide out of this uncomfortable situation and busy myself with a blood ritual or a new spell. Let's be honest anything is better than sitting through this. Don't break the house. I'm off."

That was all he managed before he tumbled to the other side towards the door before quickly closing it behind him and leaving the two alone. The lucky bastard.

Now that he was out he could see Rebekah calming down a bit and her pacing resorted to a bare minimum, which he appreciated. She looked at him in impatience though and even that he understood but how to quickly and painlessly wrap it all he didn't know.

"I guess now it is out anyways. My mistake and my price to pay so what's done is done."

He didn't want to discuss the choice Davina gave him because in his mind there was no choice to make and so he decided to hide that fact.

"How did all that happen?" she asked "Besides, you taking Elijah and not me was a crappy move. Even then you should've taken me; the three of us would've had far better chances."

His answer was quick and it ended all argument.

"That was out of the question. Elijah and I agreed upon it."

She faltered in her resolve to get information and actually stood silent before sitting where Constantine was moments ago. She stared of into space before anger showed its face again.

"You agreed upon it? I am not some helpless girl in need of protection Nik. I lived more lives than I can count and still I am here. You were not always there to watch over me and even when you were I let you. Now, you go on and tell me that you and Elijah _agreed_ to leave me out of it and all that was left was for the helpless girl to sit on the sidelines and watch the people she cares about get hurt. Is that right Nik?"

Well he did look like a bad guy when she put it that way, but it didn't change the fact that he did what he did. He didn't regret it, she was safe and that was enough.

"I don't want to argue with you about was it the right thing to do. The next time we met, Elijah gave us the green light to go and so we went to the Underworld. Not all that impassive if you ask me."

The look on her face clearly stated that she wasn't asking. Tough crowd today. Anyway, for the time being he will give her the cliff notes version and let her decide if she needed to know more.

"To leave out too gory details, we encountered demons, we killed the said demons. We got a few bumps and bruises and ended up at the door of the big bad wolf's lair."

She started to protest but he quickly interrupted her.

"It turned out he knew we were coming and basically handed our asses and then when he was about to finish us, the pesky angel Davina intervened. By the way, yes it is the same angel bitch that was there to execute the powers will on you and me all that time ago."

He could see the disbelief and the confusion. It was clear she had too much information to process but he decided to use it to his advantage and skip the unnecessary questions about him almost dying.

"So she came in and took the credit for the stuff Elijah and I did and executed punishment for me going against the terms of our agreement way back when. It seems that plotting behind their backs doesn't rank high on their list of favors."

He went back to his drink and let her settle things down in her head. To be honest he could use some time himself as he was still numb to it all, unsure how he felt about it all also. He lost what he was all this time, but the fact didn't weigh him down as much as he thought it would.

"She brought you all here in the end after you accepted the consequences. Nik, how will you move on? What can be done, do you want to go against the powers that be so soon after it happened and without your powers no less. It will be a tad difficult. I can help but I don't know if it will be enough."

He smiled at her line of inquiry and it brought a sense of joy that she still had his back after all of it. After all of it he didn't have any fight left in him. Probably didn't even want to do so anymore, he had a weird alternative that he was fine with oddly enough.

"No, I will not be plotting vengeance as you so nicely put. I will be haunting demons -my knowledge could be useful to those fighting the good fight."

She laughed at his response.

"Really Nik? You fighting the good fight. What in the world got into you?"

He only continued to focus on his drink.

"Hay I may have been on the side of evil from time to time but I have grown quite fond of this world. All the darkness that is approaching needs to be dealt with and who better than a former being who held the balance of good and evil in their hand and a demonologist or was it master, eh dabbler in the dark arts, John Constantine."

She couldn't understand but he could see she was slowly accepting the fact that is how things are going to be. She leaned back and took the drink that Constantine left and drank it all in one go.

"If you keep drinking this piss for liquid you won't last long."

He moved closer and leaned his glass towards her for a toast.

"Wouldn't be any fun if we did."

She leaned her glass to his and a small smile formed on her face.

"A little help from an original vampire to better those odds wouldn't be so bad." she said with a wink.

Instead of answering he clicked his glass to her and the soft sound echoing was all the answer she needed. He figured freedom had many forms and even if this was not something he thought as a good idea at first, the burden of all that power had been finally lifted and he could just be.

He leaned back on the couch and enjoyed every sprain in the god forsaken thing. The piss pour liquid and the weak body only added to his odd sense of piece.

This. It was enough.

-oo-

_5 months later…._

The crack from a door could be heard as the figures stumbled in and moved as silently as they could not willing to wake or disturb whoever was inside. The light steps of precision and experience and no sound was made.

The two figures nodded as they made it to their destination, but before they could take their residence on the said destination, a third voice came from behind them.

"And where did the two of you go without telling me?"

The figures turned and looked at each other before one just sighed and turned to the liquor cabinet.

"You deal with her now. I did the last time."

The other one let a displeased sigh before turning to the person in question.

"You know we love you 'bekah, but darling you take all the fun out of it."

Seeing her eyes narrow was enough that it made him quickly stumbling over to recover.

"I mean it is great having you help us out and you look damn good doing it, but we also like to have some fun and kill some demons. With you, it is boom-pow and the demon is on the floor looking deader than ever and begging to be taken back to hell. I mean it helps but it's not fun."

She only looked at him for a moment before turning around and sitting on the familiar couch beside Nik who was already half asleep in a sitting position with his drink still in hand.

"I don't want your witty comments John. I want you guys to be careful and safe. You are none of those things when I am not there."

He also made himself a drink before looking from the small fireplace.

"Relax, we are bound to need saving from next time. We just aren't that lucky. Won't you tell her Klaus?"

Klaus only waved his hand and mumbled something before being lost in his world. Constantine seeing as he had no back up from his mate just shrugged.

"He is as useful as ever."

A crash and a bang at the front door startled them, but Klaus continued to dose off, only replaying to Constantine's former statement.

"Sod off."

It didn't take long to see the newcomer walking inside stumbling over every little thing, before plummeting on the couch next to Rebekah and Klaus.

"Hello to you too Elijah. You feeling great?"

A string of incoherent words and he was out like a light. Constantine took his opportunity to torture him.

"He is not adapting well to being human. The poor man can't even take a drink."

A month after their little trip to Underworld Elijah had stumbled here, being lost as ever, because he got his punishment. He was to be human and had nowhere to go. They (mainly Klaus) feeling like they owed him said he could crash here and be a part of the gang seeing as he knew a lot about supernatural too and could be of use.

The hilarious part was that he had no idea how to be human so it led to some interesting situations. Constantine looked at the three on the couch and couldn't help but laugh.

On the left, Klaus was nursing his drink half asleep with his head leaned back on the couch, Rebekah in the middle, legs crossed and an annoyed gaze at their mischiefs and to the left ley Elijah, practically hugging the couch armrest and trying not to vomit all over the place.

"Aren't you a crazy bunch."

They all looked up, before sobering up and looking back at him.

"We are not a bunch." Rebekah said before turning to look at the boys on her sides.

"We are a family."

Klaus only hummed in affirmation and Elijah said, "I'll drink to that." before moving back to the couch corner trying not to vomit.

Constantine on the other hand couldn't agree more as he watched a rather strange group of people occupying this place who found it their home. At first he didn't particularly care for the group, but Klaus brought Astra back so he gave them a benefit of the doubt and in turn they became a tight little group that fought evil and drank like there was no tomorrow. He could always get behind that.

Raising his glass towards the group, most of them too tired to care except Rebekah who huffed in irritation before puffing her hair away and in return a smile settled on her face and a slight nod in his direction.

Sooner or later they will face insurmountable odds and meet their probable end but until then it will be one hell of a ride. The guitar riff started on the stereo as he decided to join them.

"You won't believe what I found on a demon who was pretending to be a striper back in London…"

A collective groans and not again could be heard as Constantine continued undisturbed by their pleas to tell his story. It slowly drowned away to the sound of the guitar and bit back vocals…

'… _we roll tonight to the guitar bite…'_

\- The End -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The last chapter and our journey had come to its inevitable end. I would like to thank anyone who decided to take interest and peak behind the curtain. Hopefully all of you found something to your liking, be it the characters, the world or something else entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a longtime Originals fan and a newbie to Constantine I thought the meetup between these two could lead to some hilarious and intriguing events, I hope you find it as fun as it was for me to write it.


End file.
